Composite tubes are often used due to their high strength and low weight in industries and applications where weight is a significant design factor, such as in the aircraft and automotive industries. Landing gear supports an aircraft while the aircraft is on the ground and tend to comprise metallic components capable of withstanding the high structural loads environment of aircraft landing. Landing gear may include one or more wheels and a shock strut assembly in order to attenuate the forces associated with landing or ground operations. Composite tubes may be used to interface between metallic structures and thereby tend to reduce component weight. The structures may be subjected to axial tensile and compressive loads, shear loads, bending loads, and torsional loads. Working loads may be transmitted directly through to the composite structure which may benefit of a connector having an optimized load path between metallic structures and the composite structure.